


Moving In

by zarabithia



Category: DCU - Comicsverse, Teen Titans, Young Justice
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Request Meme, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cissie, Tim and Kon move into their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

Cissie sat on the sofa of the new apartment and tried not to laugh at her husband's discomfort.

As much of a culture shock as the Arrow family had been to Cissie upon being adopted, they were obviously an even larger one to Tim. Getting used to the smothering brand of nosiness's that the Arrows used to express their affection was hard for Cissie, who actually had grown up with a nosey, smothering mother - a mother who happened to be on the opposite end of the spectrum of types of smothering. For Tim, who had grown up without any type of real parental influence whatsoever until Batman...

Well, the Bats just didn't operate in groups very often, Cissie supposed. And the familial bickering between Roy and Ollie was miles apart from the types of bickering Jason and Bruce used to express their affection.

Less bombs, Cissie supposed.

"Here you go, Aunt Cissie," Lian announced, using her smaller size to duck around her father and Connor's attempts to move the television.

"Watch where you're going, dart," her father grumbled good-naturedly.

"Sorry, dad." Lian deposited a smaller box on Cissie's lap, and Cissie sighed bitterly at the fact that a twelve-year old was able to do more during her move than Cissie was allowed to.

Stupid doctor's orders.

Lian patted her hand. "The baby'll be here soon, and you can go back to kicking a - butt," she assured. Over her shoulder, she yelled, "I helped, Dad, can I go now?"

"Go where?" Roy asked as he began hooking up the television. "Out into Gotham streets? No way in hell."

"Cables do not work that way, Roy," Tim said impatiently.

"You really do need to learn how to relax, Tiny Bird. I hate to see what kind of bad habits you're planning on handing down to my future nephew. Even Dick can unclench once in a while."

Tim placed his hands on his hips. "I'm sure once my son is born, I will be observant to notice when and if he's run off with one of Wally's kids and is half-way to Keystone as we speak."

Roy looked up then, noticed Lian was gone and cursed. "I don't know what's gotten into that kid lately. She used to understand no."

"She didn't used to be almost a teenager with raging hormones," Mia pointed out.

"Don't go too rough on her," Ollie chided. "After all, you told her she couldn't play on Gotham's streets. Technically..."

"You.Are.Not.Babysitting.Ever.Again," Roy muttered between his teeth. "She was a good kid, before you corrupted her!"

Connor and Dinah shared a long-suffering sigh and Tim took the opportunity of Roy's distraction to steal the cables out of his hands.

A very sly ninja move, Cissie thought.

Cissie chuckled and beside her, Kon offered some actual popcorn. "Man, this is great. You should have become an official Arrow a long time ago, Cissie."

Cissie rolled her eyes at him. "You're lucky we love you," she muttered.

"Sure am. How's the bump?"

"The bump is wondering why his other father isn't up helping move things in."

"I got grounded and put on couch duty by the frayed nerves of the other father," Kon fake-whispered next to Cissie's stomach. "I hate to break it to you, kid, but the other father is definitely a grouch. I'm totally going to be the nice, fun one."

Cissie ruffled her fingers through his hair, took another handful of popcorn, and personally thought their kid was going to be pretty damn lucky.


End file.
